Confessions
by animefreakandmangafreak1333
Summary: Its Valentines Day, and Hinata wants to confess her feelings will she be able to? Its my first Oneshot Review please! One shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, well here is my oneshot! Its not that great, but it works for me shrugs enjoy it For the people who already know that I am making a story I am going to finish it sometime this week I am really tired, and I need a break, So this is my break story, I am going to make HinataXGaara one shot so look out for it.

Confessions

It was early morning, and it was Valentines Day, a great day for lovers to get together and have a good time. Naruto was at Ichiraku's Ramen hut, eating his ramen like always. Hinata was walking down the street, and she wanted to see her Naruto.

'He still hasn't noticed my feelings today. I will confess'. Hinata was acting a lot more confident then usual.

'I will talk to him today.'

Hinata boldly walked up to the Ichiraku's hut, Naruto was now begging the guy who made the ramen for a free 5th bowl of ramen.

"COME ON!!!!! Just one mooore!" Naruto whined.

"NO! For the last time! Don't you have someone to be with today?"

"No… Why?" Naruto was being oblivious to the fact that today was Valentines Day.

"Today is Valentines Day."

Hinata was closer to the stand, and was so quiet about it. They didn't notice that she was right there.

"Hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Huh? Oh. Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily.

"Naruto-kun, I wanted to talk to you later about something…"

"Oh, what is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto looked really confused.

"Oh it's just about something. I'll tell you later, at the training grounds."

"Okay Hinata-chan, what time?"

"At six."

"Okay see you then. Um…Hinata-chan?"

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Can you buy me some ramen?"

"Sure."

Hinata bought him one more bowl of ramen, and ran off to go see Sakura. Hinata and Sakura were very close friends. Sakura knew about the feelings she had for Naruto. Hinata went to Sakura's house and knocked on the door.

"Hi, Hinata-san." Sakura said cheerily.

"Sakura-san? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course." Sakura moved away from the door and let Hinata into the house, and lead Hinata into the living room. Hinata sat down on the couch.

"So, what is it?"

"I wanted to tell you that I am going to confess to Naruto-kun about my feelings, but I need help because I want to make chocolate for him."

"Alright, I will be happy to help you out."

"Thanks Sakura-san"

The two girls worked for about an hour on the chocolate mix, and then put it into the freezer.

"Hey, Hinata-san?"

"Y-yes."

"How about we make chocolate noodles for Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yea! That would be great!"

The two kunoichi worked again for an hour or more on the noodles. They put them into the freezer and waited for them to be done.

"Hinata-chan, why do you like Naruto-kun so much?" When Hinata had told Sakura about her feelings to Naruto, she had never explained why. Sakura knew they had become a lot closer.

"Umm…. I admire the way he can always pick himself up after he has fallen. I always admired him for that. Most of all, I like the way that he stands up for himself and how he helps others out, and never stops believing in that person." Hinata had a small blush on her face, and she was fiddling with her hands as she talked.

"That's true. Are you sure you love him though and its not just admiration?" Sakura asked.

"I am p-p-positve about it." Hinata said.

"Alright, I believe you. Be strong Hinata-san!" Sakura smiled.

"What about you? don't you have someone that you want to be with today?" 

"No, now that Sasuke has left, I don't have feelings for anyone…" Sakura said with a small smile.

"Well, I hope you find someone Sakura-chan." Hinata said quickly.

"I know I will someday, not right now though. I need to get over Sasuke."

"You'll be over him soon."

It was five o' clock, and the chocolate was finally hard enough to eat. Sakura and Hinata wrapped the chocolate up in a pink covering and tied with a red ribbon.

"There, it's perfect!" Sakura said.

"Thanks so much Sakura-chan!" Hinata said.

"No problem. Now you should go, and tell him how you feel." 

"Alright."

"Good Luck!"

Hinata left Sakura's house, and started to walk off to the training grounds.

'Everything will turn out alright, I know it will. I know he likes me back. Things will be different from now on. I know that I will be okay.' Hinata thought, she was moving a lot faster and got to the training grounds at exactly six. Naruto was standing there waiting for her.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

'Don't back down now! I must tell him!'

"Hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to tell you something important, but first I-I-I w-w-wanted to give you this, for Valentine's Day." Hinata was blushing a deep red, and handed over the homemade chocolate that she and Sakura had made that afternoon.

'There is no backing down now.'

"Wow, thanks Hinata-chan! This looks great, but why did you make this for me?" Naruto said.

"I am not un-grateful, but why me?"

"Ummmm… T-that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

'She is weird. I wonder what she is going to say.' Naruto thought, only a complete moron like Naruto couldn't put two and two together.

"I, uh, I…" Hinata was turning red, and getting redder by the minute, Naruto was standing right in front of her.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" His eyes were soft, and were waiting patiently for Hinata tell him what she had wanted to say all afternoon. The sun was just setting.

"I-I-I like you Naruto-kun!" Hinata said all in a rush.

"I know you do Hinata-chan. That's why friends were. If you didn't like me then we wouldn't be friends." Naruto said happily, Hinata felt like a loser, she was going to have to explain it now.

"Naruto-kun, that's not what I mean, I really like you as more than a friend." Hinata said this time she didn't stammer at all.

"Hinata-chan, I see, I feel the same way towards you, at times I know your watching me and cheering me on no matter what happens and it makes me happy knowing its you. Hinata blushed a lot worse than normal, and smiled at Naruto. He did the most unexpected thing. Naruto leaned towards Hinata and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hinata-chan lets go eat some ramen." Naruto said. Hinata couldn't move at the moment, because of the shock that had taken over her. Naruto grabbed Hinata by the wrist, which got her attention, then she slipped her hand into his and they walked to Ichiraku's for ramen.

'I knew everything would turn out okay, I just need to start believing in myself and everything will turn out alright. I knew it.'

MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ending to my one shot! 

A/N: I know this probably sucked, but could you PLEASE be nice about it this is after all my first one shot, so please! Oh and push the button at the bottom over in that corner yep! That purple one. I am going make another one just later, not now I have to finish my other story. This was just a break.


End file.
